The Foxes Wings Prequel Story- Siana Koizumi
by NightAngelReviewer
Summary: This story contains no spoilers to the main series, this is to get a better understanding of Siana Koizumi in The Foxes Wings Story. Warning: Contains scenes of Rape, Voilence, Sexual Themes, Ideologically Sensative Material, and Language.


**Chapter 1: How it all started**

* * *

Siana walked into the slightly dark office, she saw her father Kaze and noticed that Jack Mason and Alexander Johnson were in the room too. Matthew, Alexander's older brother, was nowhere to be seen, which relieved Sia because now she wouldn't have to deal with his dirty mouth.

Jack was in his thirties, Sia did not know him very well seeing as how she only saw him at a distance, and her father told her his name. He was very muscular and tall, he had black hair and brown eyes with gold flecks, he seemed nice from all of the things her father said about him, but she wasn't sure.

Matthew was in his early twenties, Sia knew him very well because he always hung around her father. He had a very dirty mouth, it seemed like he couldn't go a single day without making a sexual comment about a woman's body. He was only a bit taller than Sia, he had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he looked like an older version of his younger brother Alexander.

Alexander was eighteen, just a couple years older than Sia, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was a bit tall. He was very sweet to everyone, including Sia. He always seemed to have a big smile on his face whenever he was around.

But this time, he looked a bit troubled, like something was bothering him, he was staring at Sia with his eyes a bit wide.

"You called me, Papa?" She asked softly.

Kaze said nothing, instead, he looked at Jack. Sia looked at Jack as well and blushed when she saw he was looking at her up and down.

"You were right, Kaze." Jack said with a smirk. "She is beautiful once you get a closer look at her."

Sia blushed a deeper red and started getting the feeling that she should get out of there, but she decided to ignore it.

That is, until she saw the lust in Jack's eyes.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and she turned to leave, but Matthew was standing next to the closed door, blocking her only exit.

She gasped when she felt arms wrap around her and pull her against a muscular body, something hard poking at her lower back.

She whimpered as her jaw was grabbed and her head was turned to the side, then she felt lips on her neck, sucking and biting.

She struggled against the person, (Who she assumed was Jack), but he held her tightly.

Then Matthew stepped forward and roughly grabbed her breasts, Sia arched her back and gasped loudly, her eyes wide with fear and panic.

She then thought to do something that she should have done already, she opened her mouth to scream for help.

But a hand clamped over her mouth and Jack's voice floated to her ear.

"Keep your mouth shut."

Sia felt her eyes burning from the forming tears as they touched her everywhere, their rough hands squeezing and pulling at her skin.

Then her head was turned and her lips met Kaze's. She started struggling again and Kaze sank his teeth into her lower lip.

She moaned in pain, tasting copper in her mouth. Kaze pulled away, the anger evident in his expression.

"If you want to live another day," he growled. "You'll sit still."

The fear hit her hard, hot tears sliding down her cheeks as her entire being shattered before her, the men she had loved and respected her whole life betraying her.

"P-Papa…" she whimpered, but was silenced as Kaze kissed her again.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, moving around everywhere and sucking on her tongue.

Sia felt hands pulling up her shirt, hands groping her chest, and more hands pulling down her pants.

She shivered as the cold air met her body. Then she was pulled away from the hands and pressed against the wall, her father in front of her.

Kaze's pants and boxers were off, but his shirt was on, indicating how impatient he was.

"We'll all get turns with her tonight." He said huskily, his eyes clouded with lust and desire. "But I go first since she's mine."

He then slammed into her lower region, covering her mouth with his as she screamed in pain. He didn't wait for her to adjust, he started thrusting hard into her, muffling her cries with his lips.

She felt like she was being ripped in half, hot tears strolled down her cheeks as she was violated over and over.

* * *

Her body ached and hurt severely after Jack and Matthew had their turns, because every time she made a noise, they hit her; and it wasn't a slap, but a hard punch to her body.

And she made many noises.

She still had to go through Alexander, who oddly looked sympathetic.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered:

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Sia whimpered weakly as he slid inside, and prepared to be hit, but all that Alexander did was shush her softly and kiss her gently.

He went at a slow, gentle pace, his hips touching hers as he moved in and out of her slowly. He kissed her black eye softly and massaged her sore ribs, as if he was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She barely heard his soft whisper that it would be over soon.


End file.
